Blindsided
by MookieRoo
Summary: Siento sus labios acariciar mi piel con tanta delicadeza, que eriza todos los pequeños vellos de mi cuerpo mientras va marcando un camino desesperante... Oneshot / Ficlet / Cori / SPANISH ONLY (for now).


**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Nota de autor: **Antes de que lo lean, escribí este ficlet hoy a la madrugada porque no puede pegar un ojo. Estaba escuchando la canción _Blindsided_ de _Bon Iver_, por si quieren escucharla mientras leen.

* * *

><p>Siento sus labios acariciar mi piel con tanta delicadeza que eriza todos los pequeños vellos de mi cuerpo mientras va marcando un camino desesperante, porque su roce se siente como si me hendiera al pasar; tal como si mi cuerpo fuese de agua y pequeñas ondas se crearan justo en la superficie, extendiéndose... Perdiéndose... Hasta desaparecer y ser inmediatamente reemplazadas por otras, apenas a unos milímetros de distancia de las que las precedieron.<p>

Me lleno de ansiedad al no poder hacer más que suspirar, reaccionar sin control y lleno mi mente con la necesidad de apegarla a mi, tan fuerte, que por fin pueda calmar esta angustia.

No es sufrimiento lo que siento, no me desagrada en lo absoluto; es el deseo que me provoca, la falta de aire que tengo, la desesperación de forzar su piel con la mía, de atrapar su calor... solo para mi.

No es hasta que siento por fin la humedad de su lengua, que esa sensación desquiciante desaparece y toda la sangre de mi cuerpo comienza a fluir de manera sobrenatural, haciendo mi corazón latir al máximo, tanto que escucho por dentro su palpitar en mi propio pecho, obligando a que mis labios confiesen mi deseo, mi perdición en ella.

Soy muy consciente de su ritual. Es su forma de dejarme saber cuanto amor siente por mi. Le encanta verme pelear conmigo misma mientras repite una y otra vez sus movimientos al bajar hasta mis muslos.

Es apenas en ese momento que me doy cuenta que logró derretirme por completo, que su plan tuvo exito y que pronto satisfará mi más preciado anhelo... sentir sus labios en mi centro llevándome al borde, a mi destino final, a mi ocaso.

Ella toma su tiempo, todo el que sea necesario para calmar sus propias ansias, para lograr verse reflejada en mis reacciones, como si al hacerlo su cuerpo se saciara de mi... En mi... Conmigo.

Finalmente besa mis muslos, atrapando fragmentos de mi piel con sus dientes, aplicando presión... Está cerca, lo sé, porque es ahora que más siento su deseo. Esas marcas duelen, pero son placenteras y ella las alivia pasando sobre ellas su lengua húmeda, tratando de curar su momentáneo descontrol.

Un beso corto en cada extremo me hace dar un salto a nivel de mi ombligo, siento la sangre fluir por toda esa área, trayendo un ardor insoportable, la quiero, la deseo pero más que nada, la necesito.

—...Cat...

Ella sabe, tan solo con el susurrar de su nombre, que es hora, que no puedo más, que me está matando. Y así de fugaz termina todo al sentir su lengua recorrer mis pliegues delicadamente, buscando mi punto más débil.

Tiene tanta gracia, tanta sutileza y habilidad. Sabe todos mis secretos, entiende de mis deseos de presionarla aun más, pero me contengo, simplemente acaricio su cabello y comienzo un vaivén ligero con mis caderas, apenas buscando un poco más de contacto. Ella me aprisiona con sus brazos, rodeando mis piernas, acercándose más, presionando su lengua a lo largo de mi centro, dejando que yo la ayude un poco con mis movimientos, mientras ella desliza su mano en mi vientre y estira mi piel hacia arriba con su palma, exponiéndome aun más, tensionando toda esa superficie que está ardiendo.

Ya no puedo más, estoy cerca y ella lo sabe porque apura sus oscilaciones haciendo vibrar su lengua en ese minúsculo lugar que domina todo mi ser.

Estoy perdida, mi cuerpo no obedece más, mi mente no sabe como ordenar sus ideas mucho menos sus acciones. Me estremezco ante su merced, simple y llanamente me desvanecí en ella, en su roce, en sus besos, en su labios.

Amo hacer el amor con Cat, amo tenerla solo para mi... así. Sentirme suya en nuestra desnudez, pasar la noche acurrucándome a su cuerpo, frotando nuestra piel, recuperando la respiración y conciliando el sueño juntas.

Un día más, una noche más, un minuto más... Una vida entera.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor: <strong>Espero les haya gustado, yo siempre escribiendo non-lemon XD.

Déjenme saber sus comentarios o como ya es costumbre un simple ":)" o ":(" bastará.

Bye!


End file.
